


staring at the sunset

by 1000_directions



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Barton's Freckles, Clint Thinks Bucky Is A Heartthrob, Clint Thinks Robots Are Pets, Coffee, Freckles, M/M, That Should Be A Tag Those Freckles Are Very Important To Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: Clint’s been on missionforever, hasn’t had a decent cup of anything caffeinated in weeks now, but he wanted to say hi to Bucky as soon as he got back, even before scrounging up a cup of coffee.Jesus, he’s inlove.





	staring at the sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).

> for cb, who made today better 💚
> 
> "free space" for winterhawk bingo

“Agent Barton is at the door for you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announces before Clint gets tired of waiting and just lets himself into Bucky’s apartment, which is apparently something he has the clearance for now, which is...pretty awesome.

“Hi, it’s just me,” Clint says, breezing into the room. Bucky looks up from his laptop in shock, but then a soft smile unwinds across his face.

“C’mere,” Bucky says. “I missed you.”

Bucky sets down his laptop and stands up, and Clint happily lopes over to him. He loops his arms around Bucky’s neck and plants a sloppy kiss on his lips, then a smaller one to the tip of his nose. Bucky grumbles and scrunches up his nose under Clint’s mouth, so Clint gives him a small nip before pulling back, planning to root up some coffee for himself. He’s been on mission _forever_, hasn’t had a decent cup of anything caffeinated in weeks now, but he wanted to say hi to Bucky as soon as he got back, even before scrounging up a cup of coffee.

Jesus, he’s in _love_.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., is there anyone especially nice or especially gullible in the common room who might be willing to make me coffee, and are there also any idle robots who aren’t DUM-E to bring it to me?”

“Thor and Butterfingers are both currently unoccupied,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. chirps. “Shall I make the request for you?”

“You shall,” Clint says primly, opening random cupboards in Bucky’s pantry, looking for snacks. He snags a half-eaten box of peanut butter Cap’n Crunch cereal and tucks it under his arm while he keeps searching.

“Hey,” Bucky says from behind him. “Seriously, get over here. I haven’t been able to touch you in three weeks, and all you did was bite my nose, you brat.”

“I kissed your nose, too,” Clint grouses, but he abandons the cupboards and heads back over to the couch. He places the cereal box on the end table and plops himself inelegantly into Bucky’s lap.

“Just kidding, I didn’t miss you at all,” Bucky mutters, but his hands are already skittering over Clint’s sides, and Clint sighs happily and lets Bucky feel him up a bit.

“You missed me so much,” Clint insists. “Your world was dreary and boring without me.” He punctuates his words with small kisses to the side of Bucky’s face. “Me walking back through that door was the best thing that happened to you in weeks.”

“Whatever you say, pal,” Bucky mumbles, tightening his arms around Clint and pulling him close for a deep, wicked kiss. Clint’s lips part with a whimper as Bucky licks into his mouth, and all Clint can do is tangle his fingers in Bucky’s shirt and hold on as Bucky kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.

“You’re ridiculously good at that,” Clint says when he finally pulls back, panting. “Should be illegal to be that fucking good at kissing.”

“Lots of stuff about me should be illegal,” Bucky says, nuzzling the side of Clint’s neck. “That’s what makes me so much fun.”

Bucky pulls his head up and grins at Clint, and a lock of hair falls across his face, cuts the sharp line of his perfect cheekbone, and he’s so rakish and handsome that Clint can’t even bear it. Bucky Barnes is a goddamn heartthrob. It’s insane that he’s Clint’s. It’s unbelievable.

“Huh,” Bucky says. He cups Clint’s face in his metal hand, and Clint shivers at the feel of it. “Did you get some sun, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Clint says, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s metal palm. God, he’s hot for the metal arm. Just knowing how strong that hand can be, and how soft it can be, too. Jesus. 

“You’ve got freckles,” Bucky says, running his eyes over Clint’s face, his gaze so powerful that Clint can almost feel it on his skin.

“Guess I did,” Clint says. It’s so much, to be looked at so intently. To be studied. Learned.

“It’s fuckin’ hot,” Bucky murmurs. He drags his thumb down the bridge of Clint’s nose then out across his cheekbone, and Clint’s eyes flutter shut at the feel of it. “Christ, you’re so beautiful, sweetheart.”

“Am I?” Clint asks. He knows he’s transparent as anything, knows he’s fishing for praise, but god, sometimes he just gets so fucking hungry for Bucky’s adoration. So desperate to be told there’s something good about him. He’s shameless for it.

“Gorgeous,” Bucky swears. Clint feels his breath, warm against his cheek. “Like a goddamn sunset.”

Clint opens his eyes at that. That’s a new one. “How do you mean?” he asks curiously.

Bucky shrugs and flushes a little, like maybe he didn’t mean to say that out loud. It’s adorable.

“Y’know,” he says, still stroking his gentle thumb over Clint’s cheekbone. “You’re a little pink,” he says, nipping at the top of Clint’s ear, which causes Clint to let out a decidedly embarrassing squeak. “And a lot golden,” Bucky murmurs, dragging his mouth down the side of Clint’s neck. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Clint’s getting some thoughts about how fucking gorgeous he’s going to look when he gets down on his knees and lets Bucky fuck his freckled face a bit, but before he can do anything about it, the door beeps and opens, and Butterfingers comes rolling in, carrying a tray with two coffee mugs on it.

“Your coffee has arrived, Agent Barton,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. intones belatedly, and Clint would swear her electronic voice sounds almost smug.

“Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Clint says with a sigh, scooting off of Bucky’s lap and settling beside him on the couch, their thighs touching. He accepts his coffee from Butterfingers and then pats the robot on the flank. He never knows if the robots like being petted, but he can’t help himself. They seem like pets, so he pets them. Butterfingers beeps at them both and then scurries back into the hallway.

“So did the mission go well?” Bucky asks, sipping at his coffee. Clint shrugs and reaches for the abandoned cereal box.

“Not terrible, I guess,” Clint says. He pours some cereal into Bucky’s outstretched hand and then takes a handful for himself. They munch their cereal side by side, shoulders touching, as Clint gets Bucky caught up on everything he missed.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/187476526859/title-staring-at-the-sunset-link-ao3-pairing)


End file.
